JtHM:Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance
by Noodle12
Summary: Nny is a girl with love for Dani Devi's genderbent and hate for Lily Dani's sort of girlfriend . What happens when you change Nny's gender and put him in a relationship?  This story can also be found in the JtHM section of


**This is what I think would happen if I changed Johnny to Jenny and Devi to Dani. Jenny's personality has been changed a bit, so that she is not only criminally insane, but she is also a romantic at heart, and would _kill _for Dani's heart.**

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dani paced the room as he kept his eyes on his telephone. He wanted to call her, but he didn't. He liked her, but he didn't. I mean, the little...<em>bitch<em> pulled a Goddamn knife on him! Of course he felt bad about hurting her, but "immortalizing the moment" or not, he was not ready to have his life end by the hands of a cool...attractive..._maniac! _Yes, right! He shouldn't lose focus on the big issue, here. The girl may have been the first to actually understand him, to show him real fun, but that will not get rid of the fact that she was, in fact, a homicidal maniac!

Then he heard loud music blaring from across the street. It didn't help that he lived so close to the girl who tried to kill him.

* * *

><p>The jazz-y music played throughout the house as Jenny C. (more commonly known as Nny) danced around the bloody bowels of her house. She was on a role today! She checked out her nearly complete To Do list.<p>

To Do LIST:

1. PaInT wAlL [X]

2. AvOiD sUiCiDe [X]

3. FiNd A cHeErLeAdEr AnD sAw HeR lEgS oFf [X]

4. FiNd OuT wHaT dAnI's Up To [ ]

5. MaKe Up A sOnG [ ]

The only things she had to do were make up a song and check in on Dani. So, she put on her bloodiest dress and her filthiest shoes and left the house.

* * *

><p>When she rang Dani's bell, there was no answer. So she tried again. No answer. Again. Nothing. Eventually, she got so irritated that she pressed it so hard that the button popped out of it's socket. She tried to put it back in afterwards, but that didn't work. She figured that if she wanted to control her emotions, staying here wouldn't help. So she left.<p>

On the way back home, she could still hear the music that she had on loop. She thought of some words that would fit with it, and then it hit her. She sang in the most beautiful voice she had ever heard herself sing in.

"I was born only to share my love with you,

What is this thrill I feel deep within my heart?

Still, I whisper through these thin walls so sweetly:

'You are mine, and we will never be apart!'"

She walked into her house and immediately started up the stairs. The window from her room gave her a perfect view inside all the windows in Dani's whole apartment. Well, the important rooms, anyway: livingroom, bedroom, and kitchen.

"I will find all of your lovely little secrets,

Every one, discover all there is to see...

And if I could feel the curves of your body,

Touch it so that you would lust only for me..." Nny sang.

But, when she looked through the window, she was not happy with what she saw. Not happy at ALL.

Dani was wrapped in the arms of some blonde, curly haired rapunzel lookalike who was wearing nothing but a halter top and short shorts with thigh-high boots. But then, she realized that her own window was open, and that the windows in Dani's main rooms were open as well. She saw Dani pull away from her, and he began to talk rather loudly to her about wearing the appropriate attire when she came to see him. But he was interrupted by a kiss. And by the looks of it, the girl wouldn't let him breathe.

"Oh my, my, Do you have a guest in your arms?

Such a cute, little thing, with all those golden curls.

Tell me, tell me darling how much you love her!

_Maybe I will slaughter your PRECIOUS PRETTY GIRL_!" sang Jenny, her heart filling with hatred for the bimbo that was sucking face with the guy she cared for. She dug her nails into the windowsill, and as Dani finally pulled away, he saw a faint shadow from Nny's window. His eyes grew wide, and he pushed the girl, known as Lily, out the door.

"I'll talk to ya later, Lily. Just get out of here. Uh, please?" Dani begged. He had a feeling that Nny saw them, and if Nny saw them, he would have to death with some big news pretty soon. He had to get rid of this girl, and fast.

Lily gave him an annoyed look, and snapped her fingers right in his face.

"Uh, rude much? It was just a kiss, babe. Whatever. Catch ya later!" she winked at him and blew him a kiss before walking off. He slammed the door shut and facepalmed.

There was definately a chance that would NOT be catching him later.

* * *

><p>That night, as Lily slept peacefully in her bed, in her dorm (her roomate was in the east wing of the university, where the men resided. So she was alone tonight.), there was a dark shadow with a strong smelling liquid. The ghost-like creature sprayed and poured the liquid all over apartment, and all over her and her bed. Then the shadow walked over to her bed, and then there was a small, bright silver gleam. The sound of silver slicing flesh was heard, then something was put inside a sack. Then, there was a small scratching sound, and after a little while, there was a small flame. The shadow walked to the front door, and right before it ran away, it threw the flame onto the floor and slammed the door shut. The whole dorm was in flames, and so was her bed.<p>

Right as Nny made it out of the entire college, she saw many people through the thin walls of the building running up and down the corridors screaming "FIRE!". He then saw a small explosion coming from Lily's dorm, probably caused by all the gasolene.

"I will burn in a fire photographs of your desire!

I wonder if she knows of me...?

You can use and abuse! Do anything, I wont refuse!

To prove I love you more, don't you see?

I'll hold you close! I'll break you in.

Let's raise a toast to our final sin..." Nny sang. She ran away as soon as she heard the sirens fill the air.

* * *

><p>When Nny got home, she took a colorful box, and put the contents of the sack inside it. Then closed the box and wrapped it with a lovely blood red bow.<p>

She then ran over to Dani's apartment building, and broke the glass in the entrance so that she could get up the stairs. She placed the present in front of Dani's door, and left.

When she got back home, she called Dani's phone. She knew he would in too deep a sleep to hear it ringing. And she was right! When it went to voicemail, she played a recording that she forced one of her prisoners to say. This one perticular prisoner happened to sound almost exactly like Lily.

"Dani...open your door...there is a present for you..."

* * *

><p>When Dani woke up he walked sluggishly to the livingroom. Just as he was about to turn on the television, his phone machine started beeping. He had a new message.<p>

When he heard it, he immediately ran to the door. And just as he closed the door when he brought the box inside, Nny was standing right at his front door, smiling a devilish smile, waiting, pressing her ears to the door to wait for his reaction and waiting to knock on the door to comfort him.

Dani then began to cry when he opened the box. There was blood all over it. But the worst part of it was...inside...there was...

He threw up. The sight was way too much for him to bear.

He turned on the t.v. and heard on the news about what happened at the college.

"It was I, who placed that gift at your door...

I hope it was everything your asking for...

Your bloody girlfriend's head, just for you...

Who loves her as much as you do...?" Nny sang.

She hid her knives as she knocked on the door. A crying Dani answered the door, surprised and actually happy when he found out how supportive and nice and comforting Jenny was being. He was an idiot to fall for her again, but with the way she was acting, he just couldn't help it.

And as they held each other, Nny's small knife that was hanging out of her pocket, was dripping...with Lily's blood...

* * *

><p>Month's Later...<p>

Dani sat in the livingroom with his girlfriend as they watched t.v. together. The new's about Lily's death was strangely still going around.

Dani was not allowed to be in any part of the house except the bedroom and livingroom and kitchen, for obvious reasons. Sometimes he would still look at one picture he still had of Lily, though. But he would hide it in a place that Nny would never be able to find.

Or so he thought...

When Nny found the picture, she was outraged. She got her matches and immediately set fire to the picture.

"I will burn in the flames every trace of her name

I wonder if her life's clock still ticks...?

'I love you' is so cliche, filthy words that you've betrayed!

I know it makes me feel like I'd be sick!" Nny sang.

When Dani walked into the room moments later, claiming he smelled smoke, he saw Nny, with her head down on the bed, ashes in her hand. He knew that she had founf the picture. But he didn't leave.

He thought she must've felt sad about the picture, and he went to go comfort her. When they held each other, Nny began to sing to him.

"I'll make you see...

Force you to be...

In love with me..." She slowly took out a butterfly knife as she held him closer. When he pulled his head away to try to kiss her, she put her lips a centimeter away from his and made sure their foreheads were touching.

"...eternally..." she sang as she stabbed him in the back, pirceing him straight through the heart. Blood began to seep from his mouth and chest as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He fell back onto the bed and slightly shook as Nny stood and left the room.

Oh, what a rotten girl...what a grotesque romance...

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

Please review! :)

To find this song, go to the YouTube homepage and type /watch?v=vfEFQRgmakk in the URL. I changed some of the lyrics, though, to fit the story.


End file.
